


congratulations, graduates!

by ghostlygrape



Series: kiss snark bang [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, after marichat and ladynoir i think a bit of ladrien is due, ladrien, straight smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygrape/pseuds/ghostlygrape
Summary: Adrien Agreste, (newly) PhD, receives his graduation gift from Ladybug.





	

“Congratulations to this year's graduating class of the University of Paris!” boomed the president’s voice over the speakers. With a cheer, the graduates tossed their caps in the air and the watching crowd exploded in applause. In the absolute chaos that followed, Marinette lost sight of Adrien in the crowd of swarming robes. There was no way he would be able to find her either, so she ducked into a corner to transform.

As Ladybug, she lept onto a streetlamp and waited for Adrien to make his way over. There's no way he could miss her--bright red and posed like a monument some 20 feet above the crowd. Sure enough, a blond head snaked its way through the crowd towards the lamppost.

“Wow, Ladybug, what a dream come true to see you here!” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

“That's right Agreste--or rather, Dr. Agreste. I'm here to sweep you off your feet and romance you so hard you won't know what happened,” she said before dropping down to stand before him. “Just don't let it get to that pretty little head of yours.”

“Yes ma'am,” Adrien replied, giving her a little salute. As promised, she wrapped her arm around his waist and swung them across the rooftops, then landing them delicately on the railing of the balcony of their apartment.

“Do you want to hang up your diploma first or--”

Adrien cut her off with a peck on her lips. He placed said diploma on the dinner table and pulled her back in for another kiss, this time wet and searing.

“Does that answer the question?” he grinned. She nodded and leaned back to look at him.

“You're quite dashing in those robes, buuuut…” she trailed off, gently tugging at the zipper to his gown. He wiggled out of the robe while she started on his tie. The frequent breaks they took to kiss and laugh were not speeding them along, but it was quite alright with Adrien. When he was in grade school, all he wanted was to study physics and, of course, date Ladybug. Goals accomplished, achievements unlocked, no complaints here. Ladybug tossed his shirt aside and put her hands on his bare chest. Oh yeah, absolutely no complaints from Adrien.

“These pants really make your ass look good,” Ladybug noted as she worked on his belt. She would know; she designed them to do just that. She helped him shimmy out of the fabric, then he kicked it aside. “Although your ass looks great without them too,” she added, shamelessly staring at it as she spoke.

“I work out,” Adrien shrugged. “Work out” here meaning chasing a certain spotted heroine across the city a couple nights a week. Ladybug snickered.

“Right, of course,” she said casually, letting her hands wander over his body. Her fingers caught on the waistband of his underwear and Adrien’s breath hitched, but the moment passed and she moved on. She gave his ass an appreciative squeeze, then a sharp smack.

“Ah!” Adrien jumped, then relaxed into her hands rubbing the spot she had hit. She pulled his hips closer to her own, feeling his cock twitch as she alternated between squeezing and rubbing his ass.

“Mmm, do you like this, mon chaton?” Ladybug asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Adrien sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. She crushed her hips against his, feeling the hardness between them in intimate detail against her suit, before drawing a soft moan from his lips as she rolled her hips just so. “How about that? You a fan?”

“I--I’m your biggest fan, Ladybug,” Adrien managed with a laugh at his own pun. Ladybug was tempted to roll her eyes, but settled for another roll of her hips instead. Adrien gasped, and she grinned.

“Don’t get cocky with me now.” At this, he pouted, serving her his best kicked-kitten face. Ladybug took mercy and rolled her eyes this time. She draped her arms around his neck, pulling his face close enough to feel his shallow breathing against her skin.

“Hey. Do you want to do this or not?” she whispered in his ear, planting a kiss against his cheek. He nodded, and she picked him up princess style and carried him to their bedroom. She dropped him on the bed on his back, pulling his underwear off as he crawled backwards.

“Now, there are some distinct limitation to this suit. However, I think that between the two of us, we’ll figure something out, won’t we, Dr. Agreste?” He nodded, too far gone for words. She crawled over the bed, settling between his legs. She gripped his cock and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, licked his length from base to tip. Adrien bit back a moan.

“N-not fair,” he panted, watching as she licked her way around his cock. “I want you to enjoy yourself too,” he said.

“Oh believe me, I am,” Ladybug said, locking her eyes on his. She wrapped her lips around his head and sunk down his cock, never breaking eye contact. Adrien almost came right then and there. Ladybug sucked until she could feel him poking against the back of her throat, then released him with a wet pop. When she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, he could feel the cool webbing of her suit against his skin. Then she wrapped her lips around his head again and the delicious heat of her mouth made his head spin. He lost himself to the sensation of her warmth bobbing up and down and the friction of her gloved hand making up the remainder. His world contracted to the throbbing of his cock and the piercing blue eyes looking up at him as she swallowed every drop. Adrien was hit by the realization that he was the luckiest man in Paris, no question.

She licked lips and crawled up to straddle him. She pinned him to the bed, her slick fingers intertwined with his. When she kissed him, he could taste himself on her lips.

“I’m so proud of you,” she whispered when they broke apart.

“You’ve made that very clear, my Lady,” he grinned. She sat up and released him from her hold.

“If you weren’t so pretty, I’d call off the romance right here.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Adrien said, his grin nearly splitting his face in half.

“Shut up,” Ladybug said, “I take it back.”

“Aw, too bad. I was hoping you’d let me bury my pretty face between your legs,” he shrugged. Ladybug reconsidered her statement. With a flash of light, she dropped her transformation. In one smooth motion, she pulled her dress over her head and let her hair fall around her shoulders in a curtain.

“I would like to un-retract my statement.”

Adrien laughed and, gripping her hips, flipped her underneath him. They were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i love when people call adrien by his last name, idk
> 
> (actually i do know and it's because he's a punk ass bitch)


End file.
